Apples
by SardonicRequest
Summary: Sometimes taking a detour from your normal routine can turn in your favour. Companion piece to 'Gift For The Darkness'.


The sun beat down with fierce intensity on the small town, the golden, dazzling rays causing a matching set of eyes to squint as their owner weaved through the busy crowd.

A hazy picture in the distance told her that she had strayed rather further than she intended, but being alone to explore the town wasn't something she did often. Even while crushed by the massing hordes of people buying and selling, she felt the welcome rush of exhilaration. The excitement of freedom intoxicated her, but the searing burn from the shafts of sunlight chased her to shelter.

She ducked into the cool shade of an overhanging canvas, drifting away from the busy swarm and turned, blinking away the dizzying sun blindness. Transparent purple blotches drifted across her line of vision, melting away when she dared a peek at the surrounding stalls.

It was vastly quieter than the bustling streets down the path, bordered on one side by a neat line of stalls where the vendors stood in a wild frenzy to sell their goods. There was a steady hum that combined the atmosphere, while the vendors stood out, stopping people to urge them to purchase an item.

Ravess found herself the target of one specific merchant, as her eyes had lingered too long over a clutch of apples, slowly cooling in the midday heat. The boy pushed himself off the side of the stall and grinned at her, a curious, immature beam that stretched widely across his good-natured face.

He allowed himself a lasting glance at her before his attention snapped back to her face. No signs of embarrassment crossed his olive toned features, but a sparkle of mirth entered his deep blue eyes, which bored into hers as if meaning to frighten her.

A rush of colour bled like unruly watercolours in her cheeks, much to the dismay of the artist and she urged herself on to speak, lest she shrink within herself under the weight of his stare.

'How much is it for an apple?'

She placed the words carefully, unnerved by the flicker of movement as his eyes followed the curves of her lips. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking suddenly more amused than ever, and when he spoke she was not surprised to hear a heavy accent, clouded and sometimes impaired, although English wasn't his mother tongue.

'I don't know,' He replied with a shrug, accompanied by an expressive smirk, 'It might cost you a bit.'

Ravess was taken aback and tilted her head in confusion. She was aware again, that whenever he wasn't speaking, he took the opportunity to examine her. She had to conclude, that she may have looked a little out of place. A tall, skinny girl wearing her brother's old clothes didn't exactly mirror the stereotypical teenager.

With an air of confidence whipped out of nowhere, she chased the blush from her cheeks and acted as if she was completely normal – and not a rambling teenager taking a detour from violin lessons to escape in her brother's oversized unofficial hand-me-downs.

It seemed to work; if possible, the boy seemed even more amused.

'So…' She started, as nonchalant as she could muster. 'How much are they?'

Life was one still moment; the hum of the crowd seemed further than ever, the time floated like grains of sand were downy feathers, refusing to pass at all. And in that single moment, he stepped forward and she knew what was coming.

With no regard for personal space the boy was very different to the people she generally met, his mouth was crooked but kind, with lines etched on either side that spoke of laughter, and plenty of it.

He looked down at her, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. She was frozen, but he seemed content.

'For you, it could be a very simple transition.' He spoke softly, and bent down a little, turning his head to the side, cheek bared. 'A kiss?'

Ravess couldn't stop a laugh, although it was not the usual derisive one. He didn't intimidate her at this height and she was feeling too free to abide the staunch social rules her house life laid down. She placed a hand delicately on his shoulder and leant in to press her lips to his cheek, when the carefree grin became more pronounced and he turned his head quickly to capture them with his own.

She couldn't help thinking that it was the best kiss she'd ever had. Not that the first one had been much, and she didn't like to think about_ that _if she could help it.

His hands snaked around the baggy folds of her torn old shirt and pulled her closer, she didn't object, but found herself grasping onto his strong shoulders. The people that had been out for a stroll politely averted their eyes from the hormone charged teenagers.

He pulled away first and grinned at her. Her eyes read shock, but she felt the unwelcome tingle of a deep-set blush return to betray her true feelings.

In want of something to say, she cautiously put forward, '…My apple?'

His eyes filled with laughter, and he pulled her closer again, 'You didn't really think I owned that stall, did you?'


End file.
